


A Study in a Deerstalker

by justapieceofphantrash



Series: A Study in Him [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Smut, johnlockfluff, johnlocksmut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 13:44:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12459009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justapieceofphantrash/pseuds/justapieceofphantrash
Summary: When John first meets Sherlock and they're on their first case, instead of denying his feelings for Sherlock, John blurts them out."I like you."Sherlock smiled. "While I'm flattered, I don't do well in relationships.""Try me. I'm an easy man to like," John practically begged."And you'll still work with me if it doesn't work out?""Sure, Sherlock.""We'll have a one-month trial period and re-evaluate then."John laughed, and said "Sure, Sherlock."





	A Study in a Deerstalker

**Author's Note:**

> geez this'll be fun

"The name is Sherlock Holmes and the address is 221B Baker Street"

 

The ex-army doctor sighed and buried his head in his hands. "What have you gotten me into, Mike?"

"Hopefully a good situation. He's a nice man, from what I've seen, and you've already taken a liking to him."

"Is it that obvious?" The chubbier man nodded twice, while John's face held a pained grimace. "I've got to go."

 

"I like you."

Sherlock smiled. "While I'm flattered, I don't do well in relationships."

"Try me. I'm an easy man to like," John practically begged.

"And you'll still work with me if it doesn't [work out](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12459009/chapters/28352970#)?"

"Sure, Sherlock."

"We'll have a one-month trial period and re-evaluate then."

John laughed, and said "Sure, Sherlock. But isn't that the cab we've been waiting for?"

"Indeed. Run!"

The pair started after the cab, and after a few quick calculations in Sherlock's head he pulled John along. They ran along and finally Sherlock jumped in front of the cab, causing John quite a fright. Eventually, Sherlock admitted to himself, with great difficulty, that he may have been wrong. "Let's go home, John. I trust the necessities are already at the flat?"

"Yes, I had my friend help me out." They hailed a cab and sat in silence all the way home. When they arrived at the flat, Mrs. Hudson, of course


End file.
